MotherMine
by Harley-Cat
Summary: Besides being a friend, Ivy played another role to Harley... Reviews greatly appreciated


(Characters belong to D.C)

Eight-year old Harleen Quinzel sat on the worn out swing on their front porch, regarding her mother with silent longing.

Since the death of her father, Mama had barely spoken a word to her unless to scold or shirk her actions.

Little Harleen was craving for her mother's love, dying a little on the inside whenever Mama gave her that hateful glare. Things used to be so _pleasant_.

Getting up from the swing, Harleen crossed the yard to pick some flowers, hoping that her Mama would look up and be happy with a small gift. Mama only continued to read her book without regarding her daughter's sudden movement.

Approaching Mama, Harleen eagerly held up a picked bunch of dandelions, smiling hopefully. Mama only frowned.

"Ick, Harleen. Put those dirty weeds back and do something productive for once."

"I brought 'em for you, Mama. Look at the pretties!"

Little Harleen tried to grin happily but found that it was impossible when her mother was giving her an expression of pure detest.

"I said to put them back, Harleen. Do you want to be grounded?"

Grounded for trying to be nice?!

Hanging her head miserably, little Harleen tossed the dandelions to the ground and ran into the house sobbing. Mama simply rolled her eyes and went back to her book, not knowing that she was slowly screwing up her child's fragile mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eighteen years later…

"Harley, help me with this plant. Keep the vase still."

Poison Ivy commanded her only human friend as she tried to sound both stern and agreeable at the same time.

Harley Quinn smiled gleefully at her friend, glad that she was being included, even if it was doing grunt work.

Ivy was always so attentive! She could be bossy sometimes, but she _did _care.

"Sure thing, Red! Wow, this is heavy!"

Ivy smiled fondly as the silly blonde held the vase as steady as possible, amused at how eager Harley was to please.

"Okay, Harls. You can set it down now. Don't hurt yourself."

Rubbing the sweat off her face, Harley gazed sheepishly at her best friend in the whole world; grateful at how good Red was to her. Once _again_, Ivy had taken her in when Mistah J had gotten angry and thrown her out.

Red always looked out for her, tending to her bruises, making sure that she was comfortable, feeding her when she was hungry (Harley was a rather lousy cook) and overall, just plain being _there_ for her. Almost like a family…

"Ouch!"

Harley looked down to see a small cut on her finger; a tiny bit of blood already beginning to trickle. That old vase always had that stupid sharp area!

Almost instantly, Ivy sprung into action, eyeing her friend's finger with nothing less then concern.

"Are you okay, Harley? Did you cut yourself?"

"Just a scratch, Red. Stupid vase has got that dumb jagged area remember?"

Harley held her finger up, almost as if she were expecting Ivy to kiss her "boo-boo" and make it better.

Ivy laughed at Harley's childish actions, relieved that the wound was just a tiny cut.

"You silly klutz! Come on, I'll put some stuff on it so it doesn't get infected."

She led her friend into the kitchen and began fumbling through the cupboards, looking for some antibiotics.

Harley randomly sat on the table, swinging her feet like a child, suspiciously eyeing the clear, crème-like stuff that Red was oozing out of a tube.

"Will that stuff sting?"

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"A little, Harley, but it will make your cut feel better so grow up."

Harley gulped as Ivy spread the crème on her cut, feeling vaguely odd as memories of wanting her mother to tend to her resurfaced. Mama never cared for her cuts. Never.

"All done. You can relax now. God, Harley! I've never seen you so edgy! Mellow out."

Red really cared about her; she always took the time to watch out for her and meet her needs-the needs that Mama had ignored.

"Sorry, Red."

"Don't be. You just need to relax. I worry about you sometimes, Harls."

Someone _worried_ about her. Someone cared…

"In a little while, I'll make us some food. I'm going to go work in my study now so don't bother me for awhile."

"Okay, Mom. Don't worry."

Ivy turned around and blinked.

"What? What was that?"

Harley cocked her head, puzzled, "I said not to worry, Red."

Quirking an eyebrow, Ivy left for her private study, trying to interpret the significance in Harley's words. Harley was always a mystery. Letting the thought pass, Ivy turned her interests to her plants.

Nearby, Harley clutched onto two vines hanging from the wall, almost as if she were clutching the chains of a swing…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note-

_So whatcha think?_

_Harley and Ivy have a very strong friendship, but I also wanted to address the mother-daughter dynamics that clearly go on between the two._

_I believe that Harley has parent issues; the death of her father and the visible daddy-daughter dynamics she shares with the Joker, and the need for attention that her mother never gave her._

_While Harley will always see Ivy as a sisterly friend, I think that she also sees Ivy as a parent of some sorts._


End file.
